


Home

by krispydragonluminary



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispydragonluminary/pseuds/krispydragonluminary
Summary: Set right after the Crimes of Grindelwald... While exploring Hogwarts Tina finds a place to think. Newt and her can finally finish their talk.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Home

The entrance of Hogwarts opened allowing them to see the magnificence of the vestibule, which inevitably brought back memories for the Scamander brothers, Tina had to recognize that although Ilvermony was and would be the best school of magic for her, Hogwarts had something, it was elegant, imposing, impressive.

Jacob being a Muggle could not see anything but ruins, and although, he was confused at first, he also was getting used to this and thought that magic had probably something to do with it, they would not be in such a place if it was not important, but he didn’t protest when Theseus and Dumbledore decided that maybe it would be better if he returned to Newt's flat, although Newt was ready to contradict both men, Jacob interrupted him saying that he also believed it was the best, the baker did not say it out loud and it was not necessary to notice that he was exhausted, more emotionally than physically, so Newt accepted in the end and told him that he would see him later, Kama offered to take him to the flat, and Nagini had offered to stay with him since she also felt a little out of place there and they both could use a little company, Theseus sent some Aurors with them, just as a precaution, while he ordered Travers and the rest to leave, who reluctantly agreed.

So it was just the three of them, Tina who had made clear her intention to stay if they didn't care, Newt, who quickly accepted and silently thanked her for offering because otherwise, he wouldn’t have known how to ask, and Theseus, who didn't protest; He was trying to keep a professional facade worthy of the chief of Aurors intending to hide the pain he was feeling.

They followed Dumbledore into his office, and with a wave of his wand, he began to heat the tea.

“Excuse me, I don't think we know each other. Professor Albus Dumbledore” he said extending his hand to Tina politely “you must be Newt's girlfriend”

Tina's eyes couldn't be wider and her face redder. Newt for his part was lucky not to hurt his neck because of the way he turned to see both of them the moment he heard what his ex-teacher said, the same or redder than Tina

“N- No, no, no, She’s a… emm, she’s my…” he struggled, after all, he didn’t know where they were standing with their relationship after everything that happened in these months of correspondence and just a few hours ago in the French ministry.

“I’m a close friend” She said still awkward but smiling “Tina Goldstein”

Theseus couldn't help but muffle a small smile, with the awkward exchange taking place in front of him.

“Oh excuse me, pleased to meet you Miss Goldstein” Dumbledore said calm and kind ignoring the hopeless and awkward pair in front of him “Now, I think we have some important matters to discuss, anyone would like a cup of tea?”

“I think it would be better if Newt and you talked first” Theseus spoke for the first time since they had entered. “In any case, I’d like to speak to Miss Goldstein… Auror to Auror”  
Tina looked at him in surprise but managed a small polite smile and nodded, walking towards the door with Theseus behind her. Before Theseus closed the door she couldn't help but turn and meet Newt's blue eyes that had been following her with their gaze.

“Miss Goldstein…”

“Tina, call me Tina” She said while walking with him down the corridor

“Tina… this, what just happened is only the beginning of something bigger, a war is coming, we must be prepared and we need to have the most talented and trained Aurors, so I would like to offer you a place in my team in the ministry”

“Are you offering me a job? Why…?

“Look… I am the head of Aurors and you were able to block my spell, conjured a chair out of nowhere, tied me up, and send me to a meeting room where I slammed into a wall only with a wave of your wand” Theseus was saying this quite serious and Tina was averting her gaze feeling a little embarrassed now that she was confronted about it “We could really use people like you” he smiled at her, although it did not reach his eyes which still reflected all the agony and emotional tiredness he was feeling, she immediately looked at him quite surprised.

Tina thought about this, there wasn’t really anything holding her back to New York, now that Queenie had decided to join Grindelwald, being there would be more like a constant reminder of this, of her life before all this and of course if she would to take the offer it would mean being closer to Newt, but there was still a lot to think about, it was a whole new country, new places, all her life had always been in America.

“Listen I know it’s a whole new country, moving across the sea and we’re all still a bit shaken up by the recent events so you don’t have to decide right now but I’ll need an answer by the end of the week all right?” Theseus walked pass her starting to walk in the opposite direction “I’ll let you think about it…” Tina nodded still quite thoughtful, not looking at him or moving at all. “Also…” he started again, and this time she turned to see him “if it helps, I’m sure my little brother would be delighted to have you here” he gave her a small but teasing side smile and turn around leaving her more speechless than she already was and blushing to the roots of her hair.

She started to wander through Hogwarts without a specific route, just lost in her thoughts, everything that happened in the last 36 hours was just too much to process, Newt had found her in Paris along with Jacob, they had entered the French ministry undercover, he clarified that he was not getting married and had also complimented her eyes then they had face Grindelwald again, who set the fire quite literally for war, he had taken credence and her sister, well more like she decided to go with him, they fought to save Paris from Grindelwald´s fire and now they were in this wizarding school and she was offered a place in the Ministry.

Without noticing she reached a spiral stair, she followed them into what seemed to be a classroom, at the top, the room was covered by a roof supported by stone archways, there was a large armillary sphere and replica of the Earth on the centre of the room and small decorative stone cherubs carrying celestial bodies were perched on the walls as well as some glass cabinets located by the door were filled with what looked like astronomical devices and celestial models. ‘This must be the astronomy classroom’ she thought. 

At the back of the room were arches with iron security railings that offered a stunning and beautiful view of the fields and lake at Hogwarts, attracted by this she got closer to the edge and closing her eyes enjoyed the chill breeze that brushed against her face like a cold whisper, she could hear voices of students far away and this brought flashbacks of her own time in Ilvermorny, nostalgia set in her chest and she finally felt everything just being too much to handle, she couldn’t hold any longer the pain and sense of failure to herself, credence and to queenie and silent tears started rolling.

She felt hopeless, alone in this vast world, when they lost their parents, she did feel alone but Queenie was always there by her side, now she had lost her too. A silence tear rolled in her cheek while her eyes remained closed. She heard a sound like tiny footsteps behind her and turn around to find Newt’s niffler emerging from the stair and running to her, she picked him up.

“Hey how you got here little one?” the creature was nuzzling against the hand that was scratching his head while she was holding him with the other. Tina looked up when she heard more footsteps this time of someone bigger and who apparently was going up very fast.

Newt emerged from the stairs and looked around before focusing his eyes on her and the niffler she was holding. His expression softened and he began to walk in her direction, swapping between looking at her and at his feet, he was still struggling with eye contact, and when he approached her his expression changed to one of worry when he saw her eyes a little red, showing that she had been crying.

“Hi, I, I was looking for you, Dumbledore and I finished talking”

“Hi, how did it go?”

“I’ll tell you later… are you okay?” he asked looking straight at her. He always had trouble feeling comfortable when it came to eye contact or any contact at all with other people but with her, it was all so much easier, these things, looking at her in the eye, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear, just flew out of him, and he couldn’t stop himself and even though he was still a little awkward and shy, he had this need, this eagerness to push himself to do it, something he hadn’t felt with anyone not even with… he felt a pinch in his chest when he thought of Leta, it was true that he didn’t feel the same about her but she was still his friend, pretty much the only friend he had in school, and she sacrificed for all of them.

“Yes, I just… I don’t know it's so peaceful here and I guess it gave me the time to fully absorb what happened…How I failed” She whispered the last part of her sentence in a broken voice. Newt looked at her with a mix of curiosity and concern. Tina continued

“I failed Newt. I promised to protect Queenie, she’s my little sister, she’s the only family I have left and I promised my parents I will always protect her and now…” her voice was so broke at this point she had to take a breath, her eyes were full of tears “now she’s with him, I don’t even know why she did that, but it’s my fault for pushing her away, I should have gone easier on her and Jacob but I just didn’t want either of them getting in trouble… and Credence, you said it, every Auror in Europe wants him dead and now he is with Grindelwald and he is only a kid”

She was really crying this time, tears keep rolling despite all her efforts to stop them and she was sobbing between words. Newt’s heart hurt so much watching her like this, he wanted to hold her and never let her go, letting her know that she had him, all of him, so he did. Acting very unlike him he hugged her and expected that he did the right move and she wouldn’t be mad about it. Tina froze the moment she felt his arms around her, but almost immediately hold his shirt and cried on his shoulder, he just held her, rubbing from time to time her back. They stayed like that for a while until she was more tranquil and everything was silenced again, realizing suddenly the position they were in, both separated slowly.

“Thanks… for being here and sorry about your shirt” Tina said shyly and blushing not making eye contact with him

“oh er… don’t worry” Newt thought for a moment what to say next “Tina… you didn’t fail and it wasn’t your fault that Queenie and Credence decided to go with him, we both saw him and heard him, Grindelwald can be very persuasive, but we’re not going to stay arms crossed, we will get them back, I promise you, they will realize what he really is and they will come back and we’re going to be there for them, we will fight for them, I know you only want and had always wanted the best for your sister and for everyone, you are the most caring, loyal and brave person I’ve ever known, so never think 

For a moment that you had or will fail because you don’t, not when you give your best and I know you always do”

Silent tears were rolling down Tina’s cheek again hearing him “we will get them back” Tina affirmed looking him in the eyes trying to smile a little

“Yes, promised” the determination in Newt’s words and face was evident.

The niffler that had jumped from Tina’s arm when Newt had reached to her was rubbing in her leg. She looked down.

“Oh there you are again, I think he likes me”

“Yes, he does… I sent him to look for you, I know Hogwarts can be quite tricky and thought you might be lost” Newt said sheepishly with a little smile.

“oh well I think I kind of did, I mean I don’t think I would have known how to get back to the classroom where you guys where but to be honest I didn’t mind, I like this classroom, this is where you take astronomy isn’t it?” She asked a little more cheerful

“Yes, is the astronomy classroom, and yes it is peaceful, I always liked the view” he answered looking at the field and lake in the distance and she looked in the direction he was looking. The sun was going down and it gave the lake a spectacular glow in which sky was reflected, red, orange and blue blended beautifully to create a breathtaking landscape  
“It’s beautiful” she turned around to him once again a new question in her mind “Newt… um, how did the Niffler to find me?”

Newt looked at her and then blushed while he looked away “Um you see, well-trained they can be very good trackers and when I went to Paris to find you, of course, I didn’t know exactly where you were so I made him track your footprints, and since he already knows your scent, finding you here was easier”

“You went to Paris for me?” she asked quite shock and with a warm feeling in her chest.

‘bugger’ thought Newt, he hadn’t told her yet that he went there pretty much just for her, he was about to in the French ministry but obviously, they couldn’t finish their talk “I- well I- er… yes… Well, I wanted to clear things with you… and I know that you have moved on and you have Achilles now and I also know that I never went back to give you the book but the ministry gave a ban on travelling international and every time I went to try and have them lift it, it was denied, then Queenie and Jacob showed up in my flat and I learned about the magazine…”

‘Right, Achilles, Queenie must have told him’ Tina thought, to be honest, they weren’t dating, he asked her out about 3 days after she had read the magazine and she had accepted purely out of heartbreak, they went out on a date once and he was really nice but both realized they didn’t have so much chemistry and decided to remain just friends, that was it.

Newt continued “I… I just… I couldn’t let you think that I was going to get married and forget about everything just like that, so when I knew you were in Paris, I didn’t care anymore about travel bans or anything, I just had to find you and let you know the truth” Newt was blushing, he looked really nervous and he thought really well what he was going to say next. It was now or never and with the recent events he knew that everything could change in a split of a second so he was going to do it, he was going to seize the day “you asked me, in the French ministry, if I was there to win Leta back… I wasn’t, I was there to win YOU back… because Tina, I- I lo- I love you” 

Tina felt herself crying for the fourth time that day, but these were tears of joy. She loved him too, she had no doubt, when her heart broke she wondered for days why she was feeling like that, why it had hurt her so much, it didn’t take her that long to realized it was because she had fallen head over heels in love with the magizoologist.

“Newt, Achilles and I aren’t dating… we went out once but it didn’t work out, we realized we were better as friends so that’s all we are, friends… When I read about you in the magazine I was heartbroken and I didn’t know why I felt like that, then I saw your books in the bookshop and even if I was mad I had to buy it and while reading it… it’s so you, it has all your essence and your passion and you printed so well the love you have for this amazing beings, I loved it, it made me feel close to you and I realized why I felt like that, it was because I had fallen for you… Newt I love you too” Tina said at least looking at him in the eyes, she had a little but still warm smile on her face.

Newt opened his eyes with surprise when he heard this and blushing said “you do? I mean…” he mentally reprimanded himself for asking her that when she had just told him what he was longing to hear

“Yeah” Tina laughed a little and feeling sudden confidence wrapped her arms around his neck, he fell a little backward for the impulse and the initial shock of the act but retain his equilibrium and slid her hands around her waist laughing a little too.

They started to pull apart from the embrace but stopped, and stayed like that, arms around each other and their faces so close they could feel their breaths or more like the way they were holding them with anticipation.  
Newt touch a little strand of her hair the same way he did when they were at the docks and put it behind her ear, then looked at her lips, Tina took this as a good sign and started to lean in, Newt did the same, they tilted their heads, their lips brushed so slightly.

“Tina, I want to… can I kissed you?” Newt asked in a whisper, with every word their lips brushed a little.

“Kiss me” Tina answered.

And with that, Newt closed the gap between them, and their lips finally met, the kiss started innocent and a little shy, neither of them had much experience in this, but they fit so perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle that were meant to be with each other, one complemented the other, their lips parted and their kiss became more passionate, one of her hands was stroking the hair behind his neck and he was holding her so delicately but at the same time so firm. Finally, they had to part for air and rested their foreheads together gasping and with such an opened and bright smile.

Tina’s expression change to one of seriousness and Newt worried that he had done something wrong or that she may be having second thoughts.

“Newt… Theseus offered me a job here, at the Ministry of Magic” she murmured with caution, putting a little more distance between them but neither let go of the other, she knew that the relationship he had with his brother hadn’t been the best and the way he felt about Aurors, well most Aurors, in his words she was a middle head.

“Are you going to take it?” he asked her, he would love if she were to take it, but as much as he wanted her there, it was her decision and her life and in the end, the only thing he wanted was for her to be happy even if she had to return to New York. Tina looked at him, the question in her eyes, she needed some affirmation from him so he decided to help “It’s your decision and I will support you unconditionally, always, but I have to confess that I would be delighted to have you here, I don’t want to be apart from you ever again”

Tina smiled widely and press a quick kiss in his lips “Well then… I guess I have a moving to do”

Newt smiled and kiss her again with the same passion, but this time the kiss was slower, heady they were savouring each other. They parted, Newt took his hand and look at her.

“Come on, we better go before the stairs change again” he called the niffler who climb to his shoulder and they both started to walk to the stairs hand in hand.  
“You have to tell me about your school years” she said 

“I’ll tell you everything you want, once we get home”

‘Home’ for Tina home was always New York it was where she was born and where she had live all of her adult years after graduating from Ilvermorny. Could London be her home now? She looked at Newt and he looked back at her, so much love and adoration could be seen in his eyes and she knew… New York wasn’t her home anymore and London wasn’t her home yet, but she was home because Newt was her home.

**Author's Note:**

> So... there it is, this is the first fanfic I have ever written, I just love this two so much that I had to write about them!  
> English is not my native language, i tried my best but i'm sorry if there are some mistkes, anyway I really liked writing this and i hope you like it as well.  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
